Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with an antenna substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, typically include antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes an antenna layer and a communication module, wherein the antenna layer and the communication module are integrated together into a chip. However, when one portion of the chip, either the antenna portion or the communication module portion, is determined to be defective, the whole chip has to be discarded even if the other portion is working properly.